Collide
by Pirate in Pearls
Summary: Ever since Ron heard the song, he couldn't get it out of his head. Even worse, it reminded him of a special someone. My first fic. Please R&R!


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns all that. The song is owned by Howie Day.**

**A Songfic to _Collide_ by Howie Day**

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Ron stared out of the dormitory window at the clear, starry night. He couldn't sleep. Not after what happened. What was with her lately? She couldn't complain. She snogged someone. Okay, maybe that someone was a super famous super cool Quidditch player, but **still**. She couldn't complain just 'cuz someone actually wanted to snog **him**, now could she. It was just plain hypocritical.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

The party had ended hours ago. Ron could see the steaks of red starting to show in the sky. She took McLaggen. She took **McLaggen** for chrissakes! Why him? Why not someone else…..? Why not, well, **him**. She had said she was going to but then all of a sudden, she took McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen, who if he may use her exact words, **almost** became Keeper. Why did she put so much emphasis on that word. Almost. Almost. What exactly did that mean?

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Why did this bother him so much? That's what Ron really wanted to know. He had a girlfriend. Okay, so she was slightly annoying. But he didn't have to talk to her much did he? All he really had to do was snog her. But this whole thing was bothering him. Suddenly, Lavender didn't mean much, it was only her. She's his best friend. Maybe that's it. Yeah. She's his best friend. Who also happens to be the smartest, most talented witch he knew. Even if those bloody birds of hers did attack him. It was good magic after all. But why did she send those bloody things after him. So he snogged Lavender. What was the big deal?

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Unless…….? No, that couldn't be it. Could she… like him…as, well, a **boyfriend**? And why did that thought suddenly strike a bit of glee in Ron? Could it be that he liked her? No. She was bossy, and nagging, and **WAY** to focused on class and…pretty, and kind and smart, and… Stop. Stop. He couldn't be thinking about her like that. Maybe he felt that way. But there was no way in bloody hell that she felt the same. If she did why did she take McLaggen?

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Could she be trying to make him jealous? But she wasn't that type of girl, was she? Ron wasn't sure about anything that had to do with her anymore. He had Lavender. He didn't need to worry about her if he had a girlfriend. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wished it was her he snogged instead of Lavender. It was then he realized what it had taken him five-and-a-half years to realize.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

He liked her. He loved her, actually. But he shouldn't jump that far ahead of himself just yet. But, what should he do about it? Should he try and make up with her? Or should he dump Lavender? Or should he just leave things the way they are for now and figure it out in a little bit? To him, the last one made the best sense. He felt happy all of a sudden, and couldn't suppress a smile that crept across his face. He stared out at the night until he started to see the top of the sun on the horizon. He climbed into his bed still thinking about her. He loved her. He had loved her for about five-and-a-half years. And he fell into a peaceful sleep still thinking about how much Ron loved Hermione.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

This is my first fic ever. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
